


so come over now (and talk me down)

by knoxoursavior



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey talks a little sense into Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so come over now (and talk me down)

**Author's Note:**

> written for [arrowsandnat](http://arrowsandnat.tumblr.com) who gave me the prompt: poefinnrey+"What the hell did you do that for?" i hope you like it!! /o/

“What the hell did you do that for?”

Suddenly, Poe is being pulled to the side. Rey’s grip on their arm is tight, and judging by the look on her face, it must be something bad.

“I—what?” Poe says, because really, they don’t know what they could’ve done to make Rey so disappointed and angry.

“You’re free tonight. BB-8 said so, I checked. We’ve been talking about watching this holodrama for weeks now, so why did you say no to Finn?” Rey says. Her eyebrows are furrowed and her nose is scrunched, and it makes Poe shrink back a little bit.

“I just thought maybe it’d be better if it was just you two, you know?” Poe says. They grin and their tone is teasing and they definitely do not let anything else show.

“Really?” Rey huffs, as if offended that Poe would even consider it. “Half the reason we like watching holovids is because of your commentary. It wouldn’t be the same without you, Poe.”

Poe sighs. “Listen. I’ve been hanging around you two a lot. I mean it’s great, of course, but don’t you want time for just the two of you?”

“What? Without you?” Rey asks, confused.

“Without me, yes,” Poe says, and honestly, they're also confused.

Rey just stares at them for a moment. Poe just tries not to fidget. Finally, she says, “Poe, why do you think that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t know,” Poe says. Then, throwing their arms up, they continue, “Maybe because I feel like I’m getting in the way?”

There’s a sharp intake of breath from Rey, and suddenly, Poe has Rey’s arms around them, her face in their neck and a muffled _Oh, Poe_ murmured against their collarbone.

Poe wonders if they’re missing something.

“Do you know what Finn is doing right now?” Rey says when she finally pulls away. She holds Poe’s hands instead, holds them as though she’s never letting go. “He’s forced BB-8 into cuddling with him. He’s listening to that playlist you made him. He’s wearing _your_ jacket. You’re not getting in the way, Poe.”

“He’s listening to my playlist? Really?” Poe finds themselves smiling, their cheeks warm and probably flushed red. They spent three nights on that playlist, painstakingly going through their shortlist of songs, deciding which ones are appropriate and which ones make their feelings for Finn obvious.

“Every chance he gets,” Rey says, rolling her eyes. “Now, come on. We’re going to watch that holodrama and we’re going to cuddle.”

Poe leans in closer, holds Rey’s hands tighter, and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

“Sounds great.”

**Author's Note:**

> come and talk to me on [tumblr](http://connerkent.tk/)!!


End file.
